Tingle's Magical Adventure
by MangoKat
Summary: Tingle knows he's destined to become a beautiful fairy. He's waited all his life for a fairy to find him and transform him, but alas, he's 47, and no fairy has found him yet. Join him on his journey as he searches for his companion fairy.


**Authornote:**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I have no excuse for this story whatsoever. Tingle amuses me, and I just had to give him his own story. I haven't quite decided if I'm going to make this a full-length story yet, so I listed it as chapter 1 just in case. If I do decide to update this story, the updates will be sporadic until I finish my main story How to be a Villain. There will be cameos of other characters in this story, but no spoilers for the other story. This will not be a massive story like my other fic if I continue it, but the chapters will be much longer than this prologue. Normally my chapters are between 4000-7000 words each.**

 **Reviews are always greatly appreciated. ^_^ Please let me know if you have any feedback, suggestions or criticisms about this story. Keep in mind that this is not a serious story. lol**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **Tingle's Magical Adventure**

 **Chapter one**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Buren groaned as he got out of bed, clutching at his aching head. An empty whisky bottle fell to the floor, and he winced at the loud sound it made as it shattered. He felt nauseated, and sick, but he knew he had important things to do that day. Scratching at his overly hairy chest, he yawned and slowly got to his feet, knowing this would be the day he would finally stop drinking. He would get washed up, put on clean clothes, and finally search for a job. Getting dressed, he made a half-hearted attempt at straightening his room, and then headed out the door to make breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw his middle-aged son already there. Tingle was dressed in skin-tight green spandex, a pair of red briefs, with a green hood pulled up over his head. Tingle was dancing around in a circle, throwing handfuls of sparkles into the air, chanting a series of nonsense words over and over. When Buren had become a father many years ago, this is not where he saw himself ending up. Tingle still lived with him at age 47, and believed wholeheartedly that he was a fairy with magical powers. Tingle danced and skipped around the fields, unemployed, and was mocked by everyone in Termina. Buren couldn't keep a job because he kept getting into fistfights with everyone who made fun of his son, and it seemed like he couldn't even go into town without someone making a comment. He wished Tingle would just leave, but he knew it would never happen. He would never force his son to leave, but it didn't stop him from hinting about it every chance he got.

Buren stood there and stared at Tingle for a long moment, and then reached for a fresh bottle of whisky. Without a word, he turned to go back to bed. Today would not be the day he'd quit drinking.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tingle was feeling like today would be a great day. It was spring, the sun was shining, and he had plenty of sparkles for his magic spells. He planned on making a few new maps of Clocktown, and perhaps, if he was lucky, he'd be able to sell them as well. Humming to himself contentedly, he gathered his paints and parchment, and then knocked on his father's bedroom door. There was a grunt from within, and so he cracked open the door and peered within. His father was laying facedown on his bed with a half-empty whiskey bottle beside him, and Tingle gave another knock to get his attention.

"Goodbye, daddy, I'm going to town!"

He received an incoherent grunt in return.

"Today's the day my fairy's going to come to me, I just know it!"

"Go away, Tingle." his father muttered. "Just go away."

"I'll see you at supper!"

"Ugh."

With a happy hum, Tingle backed out of the room, and made his way to the front door. Looking at himself in the mirror, he gave a nod of satisfaction, knowing any passing fairies would be very impressed with the sight of him. Locking the door as he left the house, Tingle shouldered his backpack, and then began walking the path leading to town. Waving happily at the few people he passed, he didn't notice the way they pointed, or whispered about him. Most villagers gave him a wide berth as he passed by, and Tingle knew this was because they respected him as an artist, and they didn't want to distract him. He appreciated their kindness, and knew he'd have to reward them once he became a powerful fairy. He just wished it wouldn't take so long, because he'd been waiting for many, many years now, and still a fairy hadn't come to him.

By the time Tingle reached Clocktown, he was completely out of breath, and he paused against the West gate as he wheezed and gasped. He was severely overweight, but he knew this wouldn't be an issue once he got his wings. Fairies were never fat, and so he'd be perfect and beautiful once he was transformed. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he sat down on one of the stone steps to catch his breath, and glanced out across Termina Field. He could see several monsters milling about in the distance, and he kept an eye on them just in case he needed to flee. Tingle was very magical, but he was not very good at fighting monsters. He'd been bitten and beaten up more times than he could count, and he wasn't taking any chances.

Finally able to breathe again, he entered town, and then debated about which part of town he wanted to map out first.

"Where is that blasted thief?!" a voice muttered from nearby.

Tingle glanced up and saw The Curiosity Shop Owner standing in the West Alley looking furious. The man was wearing his usual tacky checkered pants, with an orange vest, and most of his face was covered by large dark sunglasses. Tingle had never seen him wear anything else.

"I need to fire that good for nothing layabout! He can't even be trusted to meet me when he's supposed to!"

The Curiosity Shop Owner crossed his arms angrily, and then leaned against his shop door with a sigh. He then noticed Tingle, and gave him a scowl.

"What do you want?" he snarled. "Quit spying on me, you creep!"

"Good Morning!" Tingle chirped at him. "Beautiful day!"

The Curiosity Shop Owner didn't answer, and pointedly looked away.

"Have you seen any fairies nearby?" Tingle inquired. "Tingle is waiting for a fairy."

The Curiosity Shop Owner gave him a look of disgust, having heard this speech dozens of times before. "Of course I haven't..." he paused as a sudden thought occurred to him. "A fairy, you say?"

Tingle nodded excitedly. "Yes, Tingle's looking for a fairy that belongs to Tingle!"

The Curiosity Shop Owner scratched at his chin. "That's quite the coincidence!"

Tingle hurried over. "What's a coincidence? Have you seen a fairy?!"

"I was waiting for an associate of mine, but he never showed up. He was supposed to fetch a beautiful little fairy that needs to be rescued from Hyrule."

Tingle let out a gasp. "A fairy? What kind of fairy?"

The Curiosity Shop Owner smirked. "She was a very pretty little green fairy that was looking for someone named Ringle or Zingle or something."

Tingle gasped again. "She was looking for Tingle?! You met Tingle's fairy?!"

The Curiosity Shop Owner gave a shrug. "I think that's what she said. She was talking about how she was going to take her human and make him a fairy, and then they'd fly off together to the Great Fairy Kingdom of Yeradoomass."

Tingle let out a shriek of happiness and couldn't stop himself from jumping up and down in excitement. "Where is she? Where is Tingle's fairy?"

The Curiosity Shop Owner seemed to ponder for a moment, and then he shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, it's much too dangerous for you to rescue her."

"Tell Tingle! Tingle will go rescue her! Where is she! Tell Tingle!"

"I don't know..." The Curiosity Shop Owner replied as he seemed to think about it. "I'd feel absolutely terrible if you got hurt on a dangerous quest."

"Where is she!" Tingle cried completely red-faced and looking like he was about to have a stroke. "Tell Tingle now!"

"Okay, okay!" The Curiosity Shop Owner said with another smirk. "She was captured by the evil King of Hyrule a week ago. He put her inside an enchanted jewel-encrusted music box, and hid her inside his castle. Only I have the key for the music box, and so you'll need to steal it and bring it to me as soon as possible. The music box has a terrible curse on it, and so I'll dispose of it for you once you bring it me."

"And Tingle's fairy will be alright?"

"Of course." The Curiosity Shop Owner said. "You have to be fast though, or she'll run out of air. Bring me that music box, and tell no one what you're doing. Do you think you can do this for me?"

Tingle nodded emphatically. "Yes! Tingle will rescue the fairy!"

"Good, and make sure no one sees the box after you take it, alright?"

Tingle nodded again. "Yes, Tingle understands! He will bring you the music box right away!"

"Great, now get lost." The Curiosity Shop Owner ordered. "And don't come back without it."

Tingle gave him a salute, and then hurried away, his grin reaching from ear to ear. The Curiosity Shop Owner watched him go, and then rolled his eyes.

"Well, that weirdo's dead."

The banker from across the alley gave him a disapproving look. "You're horrible." he commented.

The Curiosity Shop Owner let out a snicker. "Oh, come on, have a sense of humour. It's funny."

The banker let out a sigh, and said nothing more, knowing it was none of his business. Smirking to himself, The Curiosity Shop Owner turned and entered his shop, feeling very impressed with himself.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **Reviews Make The Author Happy! ^_^**


End file.
